


The Adventures of the Starbomb

by goomblegrumps (mssjaxxon)



Category: Game Grumps, Space Grumps AU - Fandom
Genre: Aliens, Cyborgs, F/M, Future, Human Experimentation, M/M, Multi, Outer Space, Polygrumps, Robots, ShipGrumps, Time Travel, Torture, space, space grumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:58:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjaxxon/pseuds/goomblegrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>woo! MOTHERFUCKING SPACE GRUMPS!<br/>This is going to be a really big project that I'm doing, and I'm working on this by myself, so bear with me if updates are not very regular. <br/>This is based off of dannyaviclan.tumblr.com's Space Grumps AU, however you don't need to go researching all of her shit in order to read this because there's a LOT of Space Grumps stuff in the tag. Believe me, it took days to go through all of it (and I regret nothing). I DO RECOMMEND HER BLOG THOUGH OMG I LOVE IT.<br/>Anyways, this is going over all the backstories of everyone and it'll be a culmination of everything Space Grumps.<br/>Like I said, big project.<br/>There's going to be some non-canon things I threw in for the sake of story or to fill in plot holes.<br/>ANYWAYS HERES SPACE GRUMPS!!!!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of the Starbomb

Arin could never understand how Jon managed to get up so early every day. He was up with the sun which consequently meant Arin was up then, too, after all, the two shared an apartment, government issued of course, perks of being part of the army. He almost hated Jon for waking him up every morning. Almost.

Arin had a habit of going to sleep at an unreasonable time, and Jon knew it, so some days he'd let him sleep. Arin was grateful for those day. Today was not one of those days.

Jon shook Arin awake, informing him they had a mission, important government stuff, the usual. Arin was half-asleep as Jon informed him, so he didn't catch a lot of the details. He got the important part, though, that he needed to get up and get going. Now.

Arin was out of bed and dressed in record time, Jon's urgency pushing him to move faster Han a normal morning. He grabbed a protein bar for a quick breakfast and followed Jon out to their transport ship.

"So where exactly is our mission?" Arin finally asked after quite a bit of silence in the back of the ship.

"Not sure. There was a lot of classified bullshit in the files." Jon shrugged. Arin nodded, glancing out the window. They were going fast, faster than usual even. Everything outside was a blur, which made him wonder just how far they were going. It was on planet, he knew that much, but it was a big planet and he hadn't explored much of it himself. Jon knew more places, despite being younger than Arin. He had just had more time, more money. Arin was always jealous of the stories he had to tell about his journeys across the planet.

Then again, these stories weren't always the most... legal sounding. Jon kept his past hidden, for the most part. Arin knew a few things, more than what other knew. He knew that Jon had been recruited into the army after being captured and nearly executed for something he had done. He knew Jon had a friend who had his old "pirate ship."

These were all things from his past, things both men tried not to dwell on. Arin didn't care about who Jon was, he only care about who he had become. Jon was always trying to fix anything he'd done wrong.

"Have you noticed anything weird about our missions recently?"

"You're not on about that corruption thing again, are you?" Jon asked.

"Well, yes, I suppose, but hear me out!" Arin sighed. "We've been capturing a lot of people, have you noticed how they never see it coming? Or how a lot of them are unarmed? We've been destroying some of the government's own supply points. Isn't that a bit suspicious to you?"

"Maybe a bit, but it's not our job to question what the government's doing. It's our job to carry out our missions."

"Do you have no sense of morality? Look, I know you had it rough, but show some humanity."

"Arin, you don't get to tell me to show some humanity. You don't know what I've been through, what I've done. This is me atoning for what I've done, and I'm not about to fuck it up because my best friend has some conspiracy theory about the government." Arin gulped and leaned back in his chair, the tension in the ship becoming almost unbearable. 

"Best friend, huh?" he joked.

"Shut up." Jon grumbled. Arin knew he wasn't really mad, but he had definitely touched on a sore subject. The rest of the ride was completely silent, broken only by the occasional cough or clearing of a throat. 

"Guess it's pretty far out of town, huh?" Arin asked as the ship began to slow down a bit.

"Haven't been here myself, so yeah, pretty far." Jon grabbed his gun from under his seat, adjusting his vest and helmet. He grabbed ahold of the strap above his head and Arin followed suit as the ship jerked to a violent halt. Arin grabbed his gun and stood up, following Jon out of the ship. His feet hit sand and he looked around at the desert surrounding them. He whistled at the surroundings.

"Damn,"

"Pretty, ain't it?" Jon held a hand up to block the sun from his eyes. His helmet wasn't doing much for him. In the distance was a small village. Jon pointed and started walking. "That's our target." Arin followed close behind him, gripping his gun tightly.

"What's our mission?" he asked.

"Destroy the village." Jon said plainly. Arin stopped walking, but Jon didn't notice.

"Woah, woah, hold up, what?"

"You heard me."

"Just a village in the middle of nowhere? Destroy it?"

"Kill the villagers, torch the houses. They're threatening the borders of the city."

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Look around! We're nowhere near the city! How the fuck are they threatening anything?!" Arin shouted, now jogging to catch up with Jon.

"Captain's orders, we're in no position to question them." There was no emotion in Jon's words, and it bothered Arin.

"Come on, Jon, you can't be serious? This isn't the slightest bit weird to you? The government sending us out to destroy a village in the middle of nowhere?! I'm telling you, there's something going on here."

"We have to comply Arin," Jon turned his head to look at his partner. Arin could see that Jon was set on doing this. He wasn't about to stop just because Arin didn't want to do this. "It's our job."

"I hate this job." Arin grumbled to himself as they marched onwards. Towards the village, towards destruction. They reached the borders and Arin froze. His blood ran cold. Im there were children running around, men and women walking calmly down the streets. No one seemed to notice the presence of two armed soldiers, and if they did notice, they didn't care.

Arin couldn't do this.

"You have two choices here, Arin." Jon stated. "You can either help me with our mission, or return to the ship and face your punishment." Arin was faced with a choice, one he was not prepared to make.

"No, I have a third option." he said meekly.

"What are you-" Arin moved quickly, slamming he butt of his gun against Jon's forehead and sending him to the ground. That got some people's attention. The people who saw him stopped moving. Arin stared at Jon for a second, feeling regret start to bubble in his stomach. He tossed his gun to the ground and looked up to see many sets of eyes staring him down.

"Run. All of you. Tell your friends, your families, get out of here. I don't know where you can go, but you have to leave. The government wants you dead. I don't know what you people did to deserve it, but my partner and I were sent here to kill all of you." Arin could see the panic in several people, so he continued. "Before you run away from me screaming, know that I have no intentions of hurting any of you. My partner here, he's always been one to follow the rules."

No one moved. The desert was silent. Arin picked up his gun and nudged Jon with his foot. He was out cold.

"Please, all of you, I can't help you, just get out of here." Arin slid his gun around to his back and grabbed Jon's feet, grunting as he started to drag him back to the ship. He was going to get in so much trouble for this.

It took some time, but he finally got Jon back onto the ship and strapped in. He was thankful that the ship was automated, had there been a pilot he would have been in immediate trouble. He sat himself down across from Jon and tossed his helmet aside, along with his gun. He had a strange feeling he wouldn't be using those again.

"Augh," Jon groaned, lifting his head up. His forehead was aching, and he lifted a hand up to feel it, finding a small trickle of blood dried on his face. His looked up to see Arin looking distraught. It took him a second to remember what had happened. "Arin, what the fuck?!"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't let you do it. Now you won't get in trouble for this. You don't deserve any more trouble." Arin had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"You fucking idiot," Jon sighed. "You always were a big softy."

"What can I say? I've got a big heart."

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Jon, don't you dare. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Don't apologize for anything, this is my fault."

"I'm not allowed to feel bad for this?"

"No. You know what I want? I want you to miss me, and I expect you to cry about me every day like I'm your deceased husband." Jon chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't talk like that-"

"Jon, they're not gonna let me live. The only reason they let you live is because you were offered a job with them. I've fucked even that up." The ship began to slow down, and neither of them said anything more. They stepped out of the ship and Arin was surprised to find they didn't have a welcoming party waiting for them. They made their way back into their apartment.

A week passed with no word from the government. Not even a new mission. The silence scared both of them, something was clearly up. Maybe they had fooled them, and there really wasn't anything they needed to do at the moment.

It just seemed too easy.

It was the late afternoon when Arin got the message on his com to report to HQ. At first, he wondered if Jon had reported him, because Jon hadn't gotten a message.

"Captain's called me in to the main base." he said quietly. They were both sitting on the couch, Jon had been catching up on the news while Arin had been thinking about how to bring this up to Jon. 

"Oh? Is it...?"

"I don't know. I'm almost certain that walking in there will mean walking to my death."

"Then don't go." Jon stated firmly.

"Then they'll come after you, too. I have to go." Arin stood up, gloom filled the room. Jon stood up as well and the two men exchanged sad looks.

"Arin-"

"If you fucking salute me I will come back to haunt your sorry ass."

"Right," Jon glanced down before quickly embracing Arin. "I wasn't lying when I said you're my best friend."

"I know," Arin sighed, surprised by Jon's sudden affection. "I'm sorry I fucked up."

"Don't apologize to me." Jon pushed Arin away with a laugh. "Go face your death like a man."

"Don't you go forgetting me." Arin smiled. They were both trying to light the mood, but at the same time they were both so close to tears. Jon nodded and Arin turned. He felt like he was turning his back on their friendship, on Jon, on his life.

Arin arrived at the base and was greeted by several soldiers who escorted him in, not quite at gunpoint. He was sat down in a room that had a table, a chair, and a mirror. Arin thought it a bit old-fashioned for an interrogation room. Another soldier walked in and tossed a file down on the table.

"Arin Hanson, age 29, served since he was 18, and now finds himself in an interrogation room after a mission gone wrong. There's not a single foul mark on your case file, so tell me this, Hanson. What the hell did you do?"

"I did what I felt right."

"Going against government orders? Instead of killing off a village, saving the inhabitants?"

"I don't regret my actions."

"I was hoping you'd say that." the soldier chuckled. "You see, this is an interrogation room, and that's what I was planning on using it for, had you been uncooperative. You, however, have tickled my fancy. Doctor, if you please." the soldier looked to the door which swung open. A man wearing a lab coat walked in. He had black messy hair that was swept back, shaved down on the sides. He wore thin glasses that he pushed up as he walked into the room, a clipboard in hand and a pen tucked behind his ear. "Private Hanson, meet Doctor Fischbach."

-

Jon waited up for Arin to return. He knew he wasn't coming home, but he so desperately wanted that stupid fucker to walk back through the door to the apartment. To tell him that it was nothing, that the government had given him a warning and let him off easy, but he knew all too well that the government wasn't that forgiving. 

He got the message through his com that night, informing him that Arin had been 'reassigned' to a new team elsewhere in the city. Jon knew all too well that that was bullshit. 

He also knew all too well that Arin had been right with his conspiracy theories. That the government was corrupt as all hell, but there was nothing the two of them could have done about it. He regretted not telling Arin he was right. He regretted not trying to go against the government. His stupid want for self-preservation had gotten another person killed.

He sent in his resignation letter that night, his final 'fuck you' to the government. He gathered up all of Arin's sketchbooks and art supplies and put them in a box, quickly labeling it before setting it aside. Next he gathered up his own stuff, putting it in a small suitcase he had handy. For once, he was happy he had so little stuff. He picked up the box under one arm and pulled the suitcase out and down to the lobby.

He quickly searched through the contacts on his com unit, finding the one he was looking for a placing a quick call as he stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Hello? Jon? Is that you?" a robotic voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me. I can't talk for long, just tell Jacques I'm coming home." Jon hung up without a goodbye and hailed a cab, tossing his stuff in the back of the car and getting in the backseat himself.

"Here," Jon handed the cabbie a piece of paper with the address. "As quick as you can. I'll pay extra if you're quicker." the cabbie nods and takes off faster than he should have down the street.

They reached the warehouse in record time. Jon paid the cabbie and got his stuff out of the back, hurrying inside. He dropped his suitcase by the door and carried Arin's box back to the office in the back.

"Hello? Jacques?" Jon called, carefully setting Arin's stuff down on the table. There was some metallic clanking followed by a loud bird-like screech as the door to the office flew open. Jon had to duck as Jaques flew over his head, screeching in what Jon hoped was joy. The robot bird soon landed on his shoulder and nestled against his neck, cooing quietly. Jon smiled and reached up to pet the bird as another robot walked in.

"I maintained him well, as you requested." The robot informed Jon.

"Aren't you going to say hi? I didn't program you with a personality for nothing."

"Oh, shut up." The robot let out a metallic laugh and moved forward to hug Jon.

"What about you, you take any damage?"

"No, I am fine. No one ever came here. It's surprising how few people care about an abandoned warehouse."

"I'm sorry I didn't visit more often. My job had tight regimens."

"Why did you come home?" the robot asked suddenly. Jon gulped and looked at the box on his desk.

"My, uh... my partner got... the government took him away. He, uh, he made a bad decision, and he's, uh... he's gone now."

"Oh, Jon, I'm sorry I asked."

"It's fine. It happens." Jon said firmly.

"Jon, you can't-"

"Please stop. I'll be fine. Where's the ship?" Jon interrupted, changing the subject. He was tired of making excuses or explaining himself.

"Out back. You're not considering going back to your old profession, are you?"

"No. I'm not considering. I'm going back." Jon grabbed Arin's box and left the office, moving to the large garage door. He pressed the button and opened the door, revealing a large ship. "I spent my time with the government, I spent a year longer than I needed to. I only stayed because of my partner, but now that I'm certain of the government's corruption, I can't stay. I need to gather some friends, get up a crew, and avenge Arin's death. Get Jacques, we're going back to space."


End file.
